Satu Anak Cukup
by The1st
Summary: Saat putranya menuntut kehadiran seorang adik, Aizen tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Padahal istri mungilnya yang notabene adalah orang yang harus repot hamil, mual-mual dan melahirkan saja tidak keberatan. Lalu kenapa Aizen harus keberatan?


**Satu Anak Cukup**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

Mengandung OOC, OC serta unsur lebay tiada tara

**o.O.o.O.o**

Aizen menekuri laporan di mejanya dengan malas. Akhir-akhir ini kinerja si kapten _charming _memang menurun. Aizen yang biasanya tidak keberatan lembur dan menangani bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan, kini sering tidak sanggup _on_ terus hingga larut malam. Tak jarang di tengah-tengah menandatangani laporan, kaca mata capungnya melorot turun dan kepala pria itu terancam jatuh dari porosnya.

Menjadi ayah rumah tangga ternyata sungguh menyita _reiatsu_, tidak heran kapten Kyoraku, kapten Ukitake bahkan kapten komandan Yamamoto nekat membujang seumur hidup.

Kali ini Aizen sudah tidak tahan lagi. Baru mengerjakan beberapa lembar laporan saja, nyawa pemilik Kyoka Suigetsu itu sudah ber-_shunpo_ ke _Dreamland_.

Tiba-tiba pintu shoji ruang kapten divisi 5 terbuka.

"Tou-chan!"

Jedukk!

Kepala Aizen sukses mendarat di meja. Meringis, kapten divisi 5 itu menatap sosok kecil yang berlari dari depan shoji.

"Tou-chan, aku minta adik!"

"Hah?"

Aizen melepas kaca mata, mengucek matanya sebentar. Di depannya seorang anak lelaki berkacamata berdiri tegap. Rambut hitam kecokelatannya berkibar di tiup angin yang menerobos pintu.

Aizen Shuichirou. 130 cm. Hasil persilangan galur murni antara Aizen Sousuke dan Hinamori Momo dengan kualitas terbaik. Salah satu pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas penurunan kinerja kapten divisi 5.

Aizen senior menghela nafas. "Shuichirou, apa Tou-san dan Okaa-san tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun?" tanyanya kalem. Meski begitu, aura intimidasi menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Aizen adalah sosok panutan di Gotei 13 bahkan mungkin di seantero Soul Society. Kalau sampai orang luar tahu bagaimana kelakuan Aizen junior saat ini, apa kata dunia?

Shuichirou mengkerut. Ayahnya adalah lelaki kalem dan sabar yang jarang mengomel, berbeda dengan Okaa-chan. Tapi sekali ayahnya marah atau tersinggung, kata-kata yang keluar bisa sangat dalam dan menusuk. Jleb!

Wajah _chubby _ Shuichirou menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Maaf Tou-chan. Habisnya aku buru-buru ingin ketemu Tou-chan, sih."

Layaknya para ayah pada umumnya, Aizen juga tidak rela melihat imitasi dirinya berlinang air mata dan belepotan ingus. Bukan hanya seorang Kuchiki yang harus menjaga harga diri dan penampilan, seorang Aizen juga.

Berjongkok, Aizen membelai rambut putranya. "Ya sudah, lain kali jangan diulangi."

Melihat si anak mengangguk, menguap sudah rasa kesal di dada Aizen. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Shuichirou?" Suara baritonnya yang bernada lembut terdengar lagi.

Shuichirou spontan menatap ayahnya. Seperti bertemu jin milik Aladin yang sanggup mengabulkan segala permintaan, mata cokelat-nya berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin punya adik, Tou-chan."

Aizen menghela nafas lagi. Satu Aizen junior saja sudah membuatnya hidupnya kalang kabut, masa' mau nambah lagi?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin adik, Shuichirou? Kau tidak mungkin kesepian, kan? Ada Shojun yang selalu menemanimu berbuat onar," pancing Aizen.

Mendengar nama _partner in crime_-nya disebut, Shuichirou mendengus.

"Iya. Tapi kan tidak bisa main lama, Tou-chan. Belum sampai sore saja, Byakuya-san sudah ngacung-ngacungin Senbonzakura. Si Shojun kan jadi ngibrit lari pulang. Aku jadi sendirian lagi," jelas Shuichirou. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal.

Aizen mafhum bocah seusia putranya memang sedang getol-getolnya bermain. Sayang, teman sebaya yang dimilikinya hanya Kuchiki Shojun, putra Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia. Sebagai seorang ningrat, tentu anak berambut hitam sebahu itu tidak bisa bermain di luar _mansion_ sesuka hatinya. Wajar kalau sekarang Shuichirou kesepian setengah mati.

Shuichirou menatap ayahnya lama. Berusaha menemukan tanda persetujuan dari raut muka sang ayah. "Ya?" pintanya memelas. "Tou-chan tinggal bilang saja pada Okaa-chan. Kata Kyoraku jii-san dalam hal–hal seperti ini seorang lelaki harus berani mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu," kata Shuichirou polos.

Aizen mendelik mendengar kata-kata putranya.

"Kyoraku jii-san juga bilang, dalam hal ini laki-laki adalah jenderal 'perang'. Sebagai seorang jenderal, lelaki harus bisa mengobarkan 'semangat' dan 'menaklukkan' pihak lawan. Meski aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya berperang dengan punya adik bayi. Tapi tetap saja, Tou-chan harus berperang melawan Okaa-chan dan membawakanku adik bayi," imbuh Shuichirou.

Pengendalian diri Aizen sedang diuji. Dibutuhkan pengendalian yang sungguh sempurna untuk tidak ber-_shunpo_ dan mengobrak-abrik divisi 8 dengan _Kurohitsugi_.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Aizen Shuichirou sukses menjadi penyebab penurunan kinerja kapten divisi 5.

Kali ini Aizen Sousuke terpekur di ruang kerjanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Shuichirou dan tak ingin putra semata wayangnya itu kecewa. Tapi untuk punya anak lagi, tentunya dibutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Bukan hanya persiapan materi tapi juga mental dan fisik yang prima, mengingat hal yang membuat Momo ngidam seringkali membuat Aizen memilih gantung diri dengan tali rafia.

**Flashback**

_Aizen sedang membersihkan gudang di rumahnya. __Gudang yang lumayan luas itu tidak hanya menjadi tempat menyimpan barang rumah tangga saja, tapi juga beberapa buku koleksi Aizen._

"_Sou-kun, ini buku apa?" tanya Momo yang tiba-tiba berdiri di pojok gudang. Wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu membolak-balik komik Marvel koleksi Aizen._

_Tak rela istrinya yang sedang mengandung dikerubuti debu dan kotoran, Aizen buru-buru menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. "Momo-chan, jangan kesini. Disini kotor. Kembalilah ke dalam rumah. Di meja ada kue dango, makanlah di sana."_

_Momo menggeleng, memegang lengan suaminya manja. __"Tapi aku mau menemanimu di sini, Sou-kun. Ini buku apa sih?"_

_Aizen tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Pria itupun mengalah, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membimbing sang istri ke luar dari gudang. "Ini komik favoritku waktu kecil. Lumayan bagus, lho. Ceritanya tentang manusia super yang dijuluki Superman," terangnya sambil mengajak istrinya duduk di salah satu tangga batu di dekat gudang. _

"_Oh" jawab Momo singkat. Matanya terpaku pada dandanan manusia super yang nyentrik itu. Detik berikutnya Momo sudah terlarut dalam kisah Superman._

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

"_Sou-kun..." _

"_Hm?" _

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

_Aizen menoleh pada wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya. Tentu saja Aizen mencintainya. Kalau tidak, buat apa ia repot-repot berhadapan dengan dinginnya Hyourinmaru hanya demi mendapatkan restu seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou? _

_Alis cokelatnya berkerut. "Tentu, sayang. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" _

_Momo menatapnya malu-malu. "Mm.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Momo. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang mulai berisi. _

_Aizen merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa istrinya harus hamil sekarang? Kenapa tidak nanti saja kalau sudah bukan pengantin baru? __Kenapa wanita hamil tidak boleh terlalu sering 'beraktivitas malam' sih? Sayang sekali kan..._

"_Di mataku, kau adalah Superman, Sou-kun. Kau adalah Clark Kent yang sempurna saat berhadapan dengan laporan dan manajemen. __Tapi kau adalah Superman yang hebat saat berhadapan dengan hollow. Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Sou-kun."_

_Aizen merutuk lebih keras, masih di dalam hati. _

"_Tapi aku ingin orang lain juga melihatmu seperti itu."_

_Aizen berhenti merutuk. Tak tahu ujung kalimat yang ba__ru disampaikan istri mungilnya, ia menoleh._

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Pertanyaan singkat itu dijawab Momo dengan membentangkan cover komik Superman di depan mata Aizen. Tahu bahwa suaminya yang cerdas tak akan mengerti, Momo berbaik hati menjelaskan._

"_Aku ingin sekali melihatmu seperti Superman. Tidak hanya Clark Kent melulu, Sou-kun. Mulai besok penampilanmu harus mirip Superman, ya?"_

_Hening. _

_Momo menunduk sedih. Bendungan air matanya terancam jebol melihat sang suami hanya diam melongo. "Ini juga demi anakmu, Sou-kun. Apa kau tega melihatnya ngiler?" _

_Saat itu juga Aizen ingin sekali bertukar istri dengan Zaraki. Meski Soi Fong galak minta ampun, setidaknya ia tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh._

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

_Esok paginya, Aizen benar-benar tampil bak superhero kebanggaan dunia. Rambut cokelat ikalnya disisir ke belakang, menyisakan satu helai rambut menutupi keningnya. Kaca mata capungnya tersimpan aman di laci meja, digantikan soft lens yang dipesan langsung dari Urahara Kisuke. _

_Momo terpesona menatapnya. Perfect. S__uaminya terlihat sempurna dari ujung rambut sampai ujung ka– Tunggu._

"_Kenapa seperti itu?" _

_Aizen yang merasa sudah make over habis-habisan hanya menatap istrinya bingung. "Apanya yang kenapa, Momo-chan?"_

_Momo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cover komik Superman. Khawatir sang suami tak mampu menemukan bagian yang salah, Momo menunjukkan perbedaan pakaian Aizen dan Superman._

"_Ini harusnya ada di luar, Sou-kun. __Bukan di dalam."_

_Aizen membeku. _

"_Ta-tapi..I-Itu..." Inilah pertama kali Aizen Sousuke tergagap._

"_Pakai fundoshi-nya di luar hakama, Sou-kun," potong Momo. _

"_Ini demi anakmu.."_

_Harusnya sejak dulu Aizen percaya kata-kata dalam lagu favorit kapten Yamamoto, wanita memang racun dunia._

**End of Flashback**

Aizen menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengusir kenangan terburuk yang pernah mampir di hidupnya. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak siap kalau harus punya anak lagi. Berapa urat malu yang harus ia putus hanya untuk satu anak? Ia tidak yakin punya persediaan urat malu yang memadai.

Aizen terlalu trauma bila harus punya anak lagi. Sudah cukup. Baginya satu anak sudah cukup.

Besok pagi ia akan menjelaskan pada Shuihirou bahwa bocah lelaki seusianya belum cukup dewasa untuk mempunyai adik. Habis perkara.

"Sou-kun, belum tidur?"

Inilah dia suara malaikat cinta sekaligus dewa kematian bagi Aizen. Peniup nafas cinta sekaligus pembawa bencana dalam hidupnya. Dewi Aphrodite yang hobi bertransformasi menjadi Ker.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Momo-chan."

Wanita imut yang dinikahinya tiga puluh tahun lalu itu mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aizen. "Err, Sou-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Shuichirou bilang, ia ingin punya adik."

Aizen meneguk ludah, wajahnya mulai ditinggalkan warna.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya (sok) innocent.

Momo semakin merapat ke tubuh Aizen. "Iya. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin satu gadis kecil untuk menemaniku, Sou-kun.

"Sa-satu lagi?" Wajah Aizen seputih kapas.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan satu. Bagaimana kalau dua lagi?"

"..."

Nyeri rasanya dada kiri Aizen.

"Rasanya terlalu sepi kalau dua. Bagaimana kalau kita punya empat anak lagi, Sou-kun?"

"..."

"Sou-kun? Sou-kun? Kau kenapa, sayang?"

"..."

"Shuichirou, panggilkan Hanatarou jii-san. Tou-sanmu kena serangan jantung."

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Aslinya Kuchiki Shojun adalah nama bapaknya Byakuya (yang dijamin tidak kalah ganteng dari sang anak). Dalam fic saia kali ini, anak Byakuya diberi nama sesuai nama kakeknya, yaitu Kuchiki Shojun. Menurut sumber yang saia baca, fundoshi itu sejenis underwear cowok tradisional Jepang. Kayak yang dipake Kira-Hisagi pas difoto-foto Rangiku dulu (saia lupa episode berapa m( _ )m ).  
**

**Saia sedang terserang kangen pada pair AizenxMomo dan ByakuyaxRukia sehingga terciptalah fic ini. Kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati. **

**Seperti biasa, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia. ^^ **


End file.
